1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networking and, more particularly, to resetting account passwords using an Interactive Voice Response System.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet service providers (ISPs) connect users to the Internet in a variety of manners, such as dial-up, digital subscriber line (DSL), cable, satellite, or the like. Regardless of the connection methodology, a user can be required to provide a user identifier and an associated password before being granted access to the ISP's services. User identification allows the ISP to provide user-specific services, like e-mail, news groups, chatting, instant messaging, or the like. Passwords assure that the present user is authorized to access the identified account.
Often, an ISP will provide a subscribing user access to the Internet via multiple different access accounts for a single subscription charge. The different access accounts are provided so that multiple household members can each be provided with different user-specific services. For example, each household member can have a different e-mail address unique to the household member. Each of the multiple access accounts can be associated with a unique user identifier and user password.
When the ISP provides a subscriber with multiple accounts for a single fee, one account is generally designated as a primary account and the other accounts designed as sub-accounts, also called aliases. All subscription identification information can be associated with the primary account. Further, the primary account can be authorized to alter access privileges of any of the sub-accounts, but the sub-accounts can be authorized only to make user specific changes that affect that sub-account. These changes to the sub-account must be consistent with restrictions established by the primary account.
Users sometimes lose or forget passwords associated with the primary account and/or one or more of the sub-accounts. The likelihood that passwords will be forgotten increases when the ISP utilizes security enhancing techniques to prevent unauthorized users from guessing passwords. Security enhancement techniques can require a minimum password length, can require a password to include both letters and numbers, can disallow dictionary entries as passwords, can cause passwords to periodically expire, or the like.
When users forget their passwords, the associated password must be reset Conventional automated password reset mechanisms, which are primarily Web based, can require Internet access, which a user who has forgotten their account password often lacks.
Another way that a user can reset a password is through a customer service representative. Customer service centers, however, are generally minimally staffed to reduce costs. Minimally staffing a customer service center can result in frustratingly long wait times. Additionally, a customer service center may be only manned during daytime hours, even though many dial-up subscribers use the dial-up services outside those hours. Consequently, subscribers can be forced to wait a significant time after a problem with their password has been discovered, before that problem can be resolved. Further, the sheer volume of customer service calls to reset passwords, which can account for approximately a fourth of total call volume, can significantly impact the manning requirements of the customer service center. A secure user-friendly means of automating password resets would permit ISP call centers to be operated with fewer live agents while providing customers with increased support.